


Снова не поздно

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Psychology, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: P.S. к финалу пятой части. С уважением и восхищением.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 9





	Снова не поздно

**Author's Note:**

> Без смысла, но я должен был, потому что люблю близняшек в любой временной промежуток!

Земля была жесткая, грубая, пропитавшаяся кровью. Вся словно состоящая из острых углов, невозможно было лечь так, чтобы в спину не впился камень. Пыль и кровь липли к волосам, одежде, коже.   
О, да, душ был бы очень кстати.  
Небо тоже представляло не особо занимательное зрелище. Скучное, унылое, серо-коричневое. Тоскливое. Все в этом мире было скучным и тоскливым.   
Кроме Верджила, конечно.   
Данте лежал на спине и смотрел в небо. Не потому что его как-то особенно занимало это занятие, просто он устал. И ему было скучно. Оказывается, драка с Верджилом тоже может надоесть. Если длится не первый раунд.   
Как он не замечал этого раньше? Они и до этого дрались столько раз, что можно было понять, что даже азарт, злость и больной восторг от вызова, скорости и боли таких сражений рано или поздно утомит. Надоест. Потеряет смысл.   
Может быть, не навсегда. Скорее всего, не особенно надолго.   
Просто раньше он не думал, что такое может случиться в принципе.   
Они так густо полили эту землю кровью, что было странно, как сюда еще не сбежалась половина демонов ада. На запах крови Спарды.   
Или никто не хотел вмешиваться?  
Данте закрыл глаза.   
– Я завидую Неро.   
Многозначительное хмыканье справа. Недалеко – руку протяни. Считай, совсем рядом. Данте не стал шевелиться, но думал о том, что Вердж, в общем-то, совсем рядом, и особых усилий, чтобы его коснуться не нужно. Протяни руку, только и всего.   
Верджил вздохнул.   
– У него есть потенциал. Опыта не хватает.   
Данте было лень шевелиться, а не то он точно бы пожал плечами. А они какими были в молодости? Опытными, что ли? Смешно. Но смеяться тоже было лень.   
– Наберется.   
Снова молчание. Данте понял, что скучает, уже скучает по музыке. И по дивану, с потрескавшееся местами кожей, но уютному и удобному. Не то, что камни.   
Ад – полный отстой. Неужели Вердж хотел править таким отстоем, когда в мире есть музыка, пицца, виски и секс? Тоскливо.   
– Я завидую Неро, потому что он говорил с тобой.   
– А сейчас ты со мной говоришь.   
Данте цокнул языком.   
– Он говорил с Ви. Сандалики отстой, кстати.   
Он был готов, в общем-то, к чему угодно – Ямато в груди, высокомерному молчанию, звуку удаляющихся шагов. Верджил и правда помолчал минуту.   
– Ви – не я.   
Данте хмыкнул.   
– Да, конечно.   
Не Вердж. Конечно нет.   
Но часть его.   
А Данте не узнал его. Снова. Как тогда. Он не узнавал Верджила, если тот не хотел, чтобы его узнали.   
А должен был узнать. Догадаться. Очевидно же было.   
Только Данте был уверен, что почувствует брата. К появлению Ви он был не готов. Тот не выглядел, как Вердж, не обладал его аурой.   
Но все равно, он должен был узнать.   
Должен был остановиться и послушать, что тот пытался ему сказать.   
Но там на троне было что-то, что ощущалось Верджилом. И Данте решил, что остальное… Не важно. Подождет. Есть более срочные дела.   
А стоило выслушать. Потому что Ви мог сказать то, что никогда не сказал бы Верджил.   
Данте думал, что завидует Неро, потому что он мог говорить с Ви. Что Ви сказал ему? Что он мог сказать бы Данте?   
О, как много Данте хотел бы сказать Верджилу…  
О том, какой же он идиот, о том, что Данте нравится с ним драться, но он никогда не хотел с ним воевать. О том, что Данте хотел бы ненавидеть его, но не может. О том, что Данте хотел бы забыть, но эта попытка провалилась еще много лет назад.   
О старой перчатке с разрезом в ящике стола. Все еще лежит там.   
Данте промолчал. Это не имело смысла.   
А о некоторых вещах он бы никогда не рассказал. О дурных снах, после которых спать уже не хочется, а хочется, чтобы напали демоны, и можно было бы забыться в драке.   
Об идиотской надежде, промелькнувшей, когда он впервые почувствовал Неро, и сразу понял, что ошибся.   
О зеркале в ванной, которое разбивалось девять раз. В седьмой осколки были перемазаны не только кровью, но и спермой. Невезучее зеркало. Данте каждый раз вздыхал и заказывал новое.   
Больше зеркал в его берлоге не было.   
Данте молчал и чувствовал дикую зависть к Неро. Он тоже хотел бы поговорить с Ви. Он хотел бы послушать, что скажет Ви. Жаль, что время упущено.   
Данте открыл глаза и покосился на брата. Верджил сидел, привалившись спиной к какому-то камню, прислонив Ямато к плечу и подтянув к себе одну ногу. Все-таки, когда у твоего близнеца твое лицо это как-то… привычней.   
Это правильно.   
Данте подумал, что в его жизни было много раз «поздно».   
«Поздно» было в детстве, когда мама спрятала его и кинулась в огонь, зовя по имени старшего сына, а он очнулся ничего не помня об этом, не помня даже о том, что у него был брат.   
«Поздно», когда Верджил полоснул его по ладони, и Данте никак не мог осознать, что да, действительно поздно, не успел поймать, задержать, удержать от падения в пропасть.   
«Поздно» – это когда остров Маллет остался за спиной. Вот тогда, думал Данте, было действительно поздно.   
Стоило попытаться что-то изменить, ведь драка с Верджилом, в конце концов, надоедает. Утомляет. Становится скучной. Скучно выяснять, кто сильнее, когда силы равны.   
Данте встал и оттряхнул плащ, а Верджил приподнял голову.   
– Еще раунд?  
Данте покачал головой и подал ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться.   
– Пожалуй, нет, мне надоело. И тут тоскливо. И я проголодался, ты разве нет? Думаю, пришло время поискать выход.   
– Выхода может не быть.   
Данте подумал, что рановато хлопать Верджила по плечу, даже если очень хочется.   
– Сказал тот, кто выбирался отсюда не раз. Ну что, есть идеи?  
Верджил очень медленно кивнул.   
– Пара. Но на это потребуется время.   
Время звучит не так плохо, не правда ли? Это означает, что оно вообще есть.   
А когда есть время, значит еще не поздно.   
Надежда – это что-то новое в их отношениях. Данте понравилось это чувство. На данный момент – даже больше, чем драки.   
– Ну, проведи мне экскурсию!  
Верджил отвернулся, и Данте осталось гадать, почудилась ли ему улыбка.


End file.
